Storage is a precious resource on embedded systems. Many embedded devices do not include hard drives as they are expensive and are many times the first major component to fail. Hard drive replacement may also be costly due to the cost of imaging a new drive as well as the disassembling and the reconfiguring required for the device. As such, many embedded devices require booting through a network boot mechanism. The Intel Pre-Boot Execution Environment (PXE) standard is commonly used, but it has very limited network platform and authentication support.